


Tangled Threads

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Out of Character, Slice of Life, Spiritual, Typo(s), campuran AU dan canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Memori tercampur aduk bagai benang kusut yang tak bisa dikembalikan menjadi suatu garis lurus. Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Kau mengenalku? Kamu siapa? Setitik air mata menjadi pertanda. Hei, apa ini takdir? [Untuk #SHBF10 #Memori]





	

Memori tercampur aduk bagai benang kusut yang tak bisa dikembalikan menjadi suatu garis lurus. Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Kau mengenalku? Kamu siapa? Setitik air mata menjadi pertanda. Hei, apa ini takdir?

Tangled Thread © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: spiritual (?), Slice of life (Sumpah udah ga ngerti mau buat apaan)

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), campuran AU dan canon... :"""

.

Untuk SHBF 10, prompt: Memori

...

Siluet samar dengan aura gelap. Langit berwarna abu bercampur ungu. Darah dan tanah bercampur, membentuk aroma yang menimbulkan rasa mual. Cahaya berpendar satu-satu, hilang. Ah, kalau ditatap dengan jelas, itu adalah percikan lidah api, entah mengapa mata mulai mengabur. Persepsi yang ditimbulkan seolah itu adalah kunang-kunang di malam hari. Nyatanya medan perang tak pernah selembut yang dibayangkan. Mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana, darah tertumpah sia-sia, kemenangan jatuh entah pada siapa. Setidaknya aku tidak peduli kalau aku mati.

Hanya saja, siluet samar itu perlahan mendekat, mengangkat tubuhku dan pergi menuju kegelapan. Yang jelas, napasku tinggal satu-satu. Aku berusaha menggapai wajahnya. Dan dia menitikkan air mata. Ia menangis, dan aku kesulitan menghentikannya dari kesedihan.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengarnya.

Aku bersyukur sempat memilikinya.

...

Hinata selalu terbangun dengan mata basah, menangis. Tangis dalam tidur yang entah diperuntukkan bagi siapa. Ia tak pernah mengingat jelas isi mimpinya. Yang tersisa saat ia bangun hanyalah air mata dan dada yang terasa sesak. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap cermin, melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia menahan napas, lantas mengusap matanya.

"Lagi-lagi menangis ..." rintihnya pelan.

Sudah yang ke berapa kali ia terbangun sambil menangis? Hinata tak lagi menghitung.

.

.

.

Ketukan samar terdengar di pintu depan. Hinata baru menyelesaikan sarapan dengan anggota keluarganya. Langkah kaki terdengar menuju pintu depan. Hinata tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Ah, halo, Tenten," sapa Hinata. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu datang sepagi ini untuk berangkat bersama kakak lelaki Hinata, Neji.

"Pagi, Hinata. Apa Neji masih di dalam?"

Hinata mengangguk, lantas meraih tas dan mengenakan sepatunya, "Tunggu saja di dalam, aku mau berangkat untuk piket."

Gadis dengan rambut cepol mengangguk, menunggu di teras. Hinata berteriak—dengan volume suara yang terlampau lembut—pada Neji sebelum pergi ke stasiun kereta. Setelah menggoda Tenten sesaat, Hinata pun melenggang ke jalan. Hinata berjalan sambil mengecek ponsel, membaca notifikasi dari akun sosial media.

Perjalanan menuju stasiun tidak lama. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit. Setelah sampai, Hinata memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan. Ia menyimpan ponsel dan menatap sekeliling. Pandangan Hinata jatuh ke sekelompok pemuda berseragam SMA.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, merasa tidak sopan kalau melirik tanpa henti. Hinata putuskan untuk menatap apa saja selain segerombolan murid lelaki itu. Hinata sudah berhenti menatap namun kini rasanya ia sedang dipelototi dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Hinata berusaha tenang. Namun tatapan yang ditujukan padanya sangat tidak ramah dan itu membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Hinata bergidik, ia melangkah menjauhi peron kereta, menyembunyikan diri.

...

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat?"

Sosok pemuda berambut gelap tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Ia hanya melarikan pandangannya. Temannya mendesis kesal dan dia tidak begitu peduli. Ia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan rombongan teman-temannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?! Keretanya hampir datang!"

"SASUKE!"

Pemuda pendiam itu tak menyahut, langkahnya tak berhenti. Ia masih menatap dalam diam, melewati sisi-sisi stasiun kereta yang tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Ah, ketemu.

Sasuke menemukannya. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku, rambut ungunya terurai di punggung. Seragam sailor warna hijau menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke berdiri, menyandarkan diri di dinding sambil menatap lama.

Anehnya, meski tak mengenal, Sasuke tertarik padanya.

.

.

Ia kehabisan tenaga, di kondisi seperti ini ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia juga sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia berjalan, menyeret langkah dengan susah payah. Berusaha meraih tubuh yang tergeletak dengan napas tinggal satu-satu. Mereka sekarat. Dan ia tak akan meninggalkan gadis itu mati di antara gelimpangan mayat dan lumpur bernoda darah. Ia tak akan merelakannya mati di tempat yang mengerikan. Gadis itu berhak akan yang lebih indah.

Ia mendekat dan meraih tubuh itu, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa lagi. Ia mengerang. Pandangan gadis itu tak lagi fokus. Tubuh itu bagai tak berjiwa lagi.

Ia melangkah pergi, menjauh.

Jalanan semakin lama semakin gelap, setidaknya bau amis darah tak lagi tercium. Suara napas yang tinggal satu-satu kini terdengar semakin jarang. Ia ketakutan dan air mata turun perlahan di pipinya.

"Maaf, Hinata ... maaf."

Mata itu telah terpejam.

...

"Hei."

Hinata tak bisa menahan kaget ketika suara maskulin terdengar bersamaan dengan pundaknya ditepuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pemuda berambut gelap menatapnya tajam dengan wajah datar tidak bersahabat. Hinata meneguk ludah dengan takut. Baru sekali ini ia dirundung anak preman.

Hinata tak merasa berbuat salah. Dan ia mulai gelagapan.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Hinata bengong seketika. Bingung, ia menatap dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Maaf?" Hinata berusaha menanyakan kembali apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, rasanya aneh saja.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku, kau mendengarnya." Pemuda itu membuat Hinata takut.

Gadis muda itu makin terkejut saat sisi bangku kosong di sebelahnya langsung diduduki tanpa permisi. Hinata ingin berkata kasar, kasar.

"Jadi?"

Sumpah, ini pertama kali Hinata bertemu manusia ambigu. Dan ia tidak paham mengapa dari sekian banyaknya siswi SMA di stasiun ini, malah ia yang mengalami hal ini. Keduanya duduk tanpa banyak omong. Hinata berusaha mengamankan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke duduk santai sambil melirik Hinata.

"A-aku rasa ... tidak?" Hinata sendiri terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Oh."

Jawaban itu kembali ambigu. Dan Hinata memutuskan kembali diam.

"Namamu?"

Hinata ragu sebelum menjawab, "H-Hinata ..."

Sasuke merasa ada suatu kerinduan dengan suara itu, bagaimana nada bicara yang lembut itu terucap menjadi suatu nama yang terasa akrab di telinganya. Hinata. Entah mengapa nama itu membuatnya ingin mengingat sesuatu. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menarik napas. Ada perasaan yang mendesaknya untuk menangis, dan itu menyakitkan. Sekali lagi ia lirik gadis itu, lalu berusaha menenangkan diri.

Hinata sekali lagi berjengit, nyaris melonjak dari bangkunya. Pemuda itu mendadak berdiri, lalu melangkah menjauh. Ia mendongak. Wajah pemuda itu tampak risau. Hinata tak mengerti, ia hanya bisa menatap dalam diam. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kurasa, aku mengenalmu, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Ia mengeja dengan terbata, "Sa-suke?"

Dan anehnya, dalam keadaan sadar, air matanya menitik. Pemuda itu telah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Dan Hinata menyaksikan dalam tangis yang entah mengapa datang tanpa diminta. Emosi datang menyerang. Namun memorinya tumpul. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia ingat, namun tak bisa. Seolah ingatan itu tersegel dalam dirinya dan terpendam jauh.

...

Mereka sampai di padang rumput yang sepi. Setidaknya tempat ini tidak dikotori darah ataupun suara bising yang meneriakkan kehausan akan kemenangan. Ia tak lagi peduli. Ia hanya memedulikan gadis yang kini ia rengkuh. Gadis itu masih memejamkan mata, sekali-kali terbatuk.

Ia membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya. Bisikan penuh rasa penyesalan dan terima kasih. Ucapan maaf dan ucapan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintainya.

Gadis itu merespon dengan tangan terangkat pelan, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu lembut.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maaf."

"Ja-ngan, jang-an be-gini, Sa-suke ..." suaranya putus-putus, dan pemuda itu merengkuh makin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah, bibirnya mengucap, namun suaranya tak lagi terdengar.

Dalam kesunyian, Hinata mengembuskan napas terakhir. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang bisa Sasuke tangkap adalah "Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

...

OWARI

A/N: Halo~ kita berjumpa lagi! Jadi ceritanya ini memori masa lalu yha, masa lalu jadi ninja-ninjaan lagi perang, masa sekarang jadi orang biasa yang saling bertemu namun udah saling lupa. :") Jangan baper yak, semoga ngerti ceritanya~ lol~ Btw, mau info nih event ini berakhir tanggal 1 Januari 2017 dan merupakan event penutup dari seri SHBF ya. Jangan nyesal loh kalau nantinya ga bisa ikut serta lagi, soalnya event ini gak akan diadakan lagi ... :"))) Ayo ikutan, ada sertifikat spesial loh~ keterangan bisa dicek di fb atau blog saya~

Thanks for reading!

Salam,

Gina Atreya


End file.
